1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for classifying and counting nucleated bone marrow cells. More particularly, it relates to a method for classifying and counting nucleated bone marrow cells by means of flow cytometry.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of clinical tests, the classifying and counting of nucleated bone marrow cells helps to obtain extremely useful information for diagnosing diseases. For Example, normal bone marrow commonly contains specific proportions of nucleated cells such as leukocytic cells, erythroid cells and the like. Some diseases cause changes in the number of nucleated cells, e.g., leukocytic cells, erythroid cells and the like, which results in changes in the proportions of leukocytic cells and erythroid cells. For example, acute leukemia of various types, myelodysplasia (MDS) and chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) increase the number of nucleated cells, while anaplastic anemia and hypoplastic leukemia decrease the number of nucleated cells. Leukemia of various types and malignant lymphoma associated with abnormal hyperleukocytosis increase the number of leukocytic cells, and pure red cell anemia decreases the number of erythroid cells. Further, in the case of anemia, the number of erythroid cells increases. Thus, it is very useful for diagnosing diseases and determining the cell production ability of hematopoietic forming organs to classify and count nucleated bone marrow cells, e.g., leukocytic cells and erythroid cells in bone marrow and obtain their proportions.
Components contained in bone marrow have usually been classified and counted by producing smear samples of bone marrow, staining the samples with suitable dyes and microscopically observing the stained samples.
In recent years, whole blood classifying and counting apparatus are available which utilize the principle of flow cytometry. However, these apparatus involve such defects that lipid particles contained in bone marrow fluid disturb measurement and blood cells agglutinate easily. That makes difficult the accurate classification and counting of nucleated bone marrow cells.